


Cliffjumper and Smokescreen's dare

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: Ratchet's day off [153]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 20:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Team Prime's most mischievous bots get a duo dare!





	1. A new dare for two!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokescreen and Cliffjumper get a dare together....


	2. Ratchet gets a package

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This could get interesting, and not in a good way!


	3. Run!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whipcream pie in the box hit it's mark, time to run!


	4. Bulkhead and Bumblebee's packages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulkhead and Bumblebee are curious of who sent them packages....


	5. First on their list

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulkhead and Bumblebee are not humored...


	6. Jazz and Prowl's packages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz and Prowl are also on the list of recipients for the special packages....


	7. Get even?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cliffjumper and Smokescreen are in for a prank on them!


End file.
